Romance en Hogwarts
by Cari-Mazz
Summary: ¿Se imaginaron que hubiera pasado si nuestra querida Aome fuera bruja también? ¿y estudiara en Hogwarts? Encontramos a alguien que vivió esa situación, y nos la quiere contar, veras que pudo haber pasado entrando aquí ;D


Antes que nada, aclarar que estos personajes no son míos, son de las geniales mentes de J. K. Rowling y Rumiko Takahashi; pero los tomaremos prestados para este fic :D

_En cursiva: _pensamientos de personajes

(Entre paréntesis): aclaraciones o acotaciones

-entre guiones- : diálogos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un Fic de una pareja que no se ve normalmente: Draco y Aome (ya se, ya se, se escribe Kagome, pero en el fic la llamaremos Aome ^^) a pedido de una amiga (que colaboró también con la historia, ¡gracias!), ¡ojala les guste!

(Todo transcurre en Hogwarts, ubicamos a Draco en el 3º año y a Aome en el 2º año…)

Comencemos:

No les voy a revelar cómo me enteré de esto, pero lo importante es que ocurrió, y que yo les voy a contar todo lo que recuerde.

Y Aquí empieza: En Hogwarts…

Draco se encontraba en el Gran Salón, en la mesa de Slytherin, a su lado Pansy hablando con Blaise. El rubio, escuchando el murmullo en su mesa y viendo pasar gente sin demasiada atención, entre ellos a Potter y sus amigos. Draco logró escuchar que hablaban algo sobre el profesor Lupin, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año. Ignoró al trío y siguió observando, entre los tantos que veía detuvo su mirada sobre una morocha de Gryffindor que entraba por la gran puerta, acompañada de una castaña que llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo bien baja, ambas de cabello muy largo; la morocha con un cerquillo desparejo y la castaña un cerquillo recto, hermosas las dos. Las chicas fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a un chico que Draco conocía de vista, un pelirrojo amistoso de primer año llamado Shippo.

Draco se levantó, le gustaba salir antes que todos del Gran Salón para no andar apurado- vamos…-el grupo que estaba a su alrededor se levantó y lo siguieron.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la sala común? –Blaise miró a Draco.

-No, vamos para fuera a congelarnos… ¿a dónde vamos a ir Blaise? –contestó el rubio irritado, Blaise miró a Pansy y esta sonrió.

-Estamos enojados hoy ¿eh? Jejeje –susurró la morocha al lado de Blaise y este también rió.

Antes de que Draco llegara a decir algo, alguien lo llamó, el príncipe de las serpientes volteo y vio a Snape.

-Draco, ven, tengo que hablarte de algo –Dijo con su tono de voz grave y lento de siempre.

El rubio asintió y fue a la habitación donde estaba el profesor.

-¡te esperamos allá! –Blaise y Pansy lo saludaron y se marcharon.

Draco y el profesor de pociones se quedaron hablando en esa habitación por un largo rato y para cuando salió, se encontró con lo que siempre trataba de evitar: el tumulto de gente.

Suspiró resignado y se metió entre todos los alumnos, para abrirse paso empujaba a todo el que le impidiera el paso. Entre ellos, empujó a Shippo, que por estar distraído cayó al suelo.

-¡auch! –chilló el pequeño pelirrojo.

Las otras dos chicas que estaban con él miraron al rubio, enojadas.

-¡mejor ten más cuidado Malfoy! –le gritó la castaña enojada, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Mientras la morocha ayudaba al chico a levantarse.

Draco puso su mueca de asco habitual, arrugando la nariz, pero no pronunció palabra.

-¿te crees el rey de Hogwarts? ¡Shippo se pudo haber lastimado! –gritó de nuevo la chica alterada.

-cálmate, estoy bien. Sango, Aome, vámonos… –susurró Shippo tímidamente mientras se sacudía el uniforme.

-trata de ser más cuidadoso ¿quieres? –esta vez habló la morocha, Draco quedó embelesado con su voz y no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Los 3 chicos se fueron sin decir nada más, y Draco permaneció un momento en donde estaba, siendo chocado por los alumnos que aún pasaban por el pasillo y un momento después, siguió caminando hacia su sala común.

En la sala común de Gryffindor…

Las chicas estaban en su habitación, Aome acostada en la cama y Sango ordenando su ropa.

_Jamás había visto a ese rubio de tan cerca…Malfoy, todo el mundo dice que es un soberbio, engreído, creído, a nadie que no sea de Slytherin le cae bien…pero, a pesar de eso, todas las chicas están tras él…_

_¿Tan encantador será cuando quiere? Bueno…si, tiene linda sonrisa, lindo rostro, hermosos ojos…jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos… pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

Aome se sentó en la cama y movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Jejeje ¿otra vez tus reflexiones internas? –rió Sango.

Aome sonrió- Emm…Sango, ¿viste a Malfoy hoy?-

-Aome, yo estaba contigo cuando tiró a Shippo al suelo ¿te acuerdas? ¿Cómo no lo voy a haber visto? ¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Bueno, Emm… ¿Qué piensas de él?-habló la morocha tímidamente.

-que es un idiota, así de simple-

-No, pero digo como…físicamente, tú sabes –se sonrojó mucho.

-ahh, pues es un chico lindo, si no fuera un idiota…-

-¿sí? ¿Tú también lo crees? –sonrió Aome.

Sango sonrió y la miró extrañada- ¿también?-

Aome se puso más roja que un tomate y se paró- voy a dar un paseo…-

-¿Qué? No puedes salir a esta hora Aome, si te encuentra un profesor nos quitará puntos…con todo esto de que Sirius Black escapó están muy estrictos todos-

-seré cuidadosa, no te preocupes –le sonrió a la castaña, se puso una chaqueta y salió de su habitación.

De puntitas de pie salió de la sala común, y recorrió el pasillo.

_No me puede gustar Malfoy, es decir… ¡es Malfoy! El que se cree que con su dinero, por ser sangre pura, por ser de la familia que es y por ser tan guapo puede manipular a la gente y tratarlos como se le antoje, ¡pues no! ¡Conmigo no podrá ese Slytherin!_

De repente se detuvo, porque vio un par de personas caminar en esa dirección por el pasillo, pero se calmó al ver que no eran profesores, debían ser sólo un par de alumnos que decidieron romper las reglas, como ella.

_Idiota, con esa sonrisa triunfante cree que puede conquistar a todas, ya verá que conmigo no…ahh… ¿qué importa de todos modos no? ¡Que tonterías estoy pensando! ¡Cómo si a él le importara si me gusta o no! Con todas las chicas que tiene atrás, debe estar más que satisfecho…y… ¡está ahí!_

Con sorpresa de verlo, y algo temor se escondió en la vuelta del pasillo.

-¡eso estuvo cerca Draco! –el chico se carcajeó- siempre que salgo contigo termino en riesgo, es imposible-

El Slytherin también rió- nos vemos mañana-

_Que hermosa risa… _-Aome sonrió tímidamente por su pensamiento.

Ambos chicos se separaron, y Draco fue al pasillo donde se había escondido Aome.

-¿tú otra vez? –sonrió divertido y la miró… ¿pervertidamente?- ¿me andas siguiendo?-

La Gryffindor negó súper sonrojada y se escabulló, yendo hacia el pasillo por donde el ojigris había venido.

-no te recomiendo ir por ahí, estaba la Sra. Norris -Aome se tensó, si se encontraba con la gata, Filch la encontraría en seguida, y si él la encontraba estaba perdida- deberías volver con los demás leones.

Aome suspiró y volvió con él- volveré cuando quiera…-

Draco sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa soberbia o triunfante como las que normalmente hacía, sino una sonrisa sincera, Aome lo contempló extrañada pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos bajaron hacia los labios del chico.

-pensé que eras de esas chicas que seguían las reglas al pie de la letra, una aburrida…-dijo el Slytherin.

-no, yo soy…rebelde –el rubio se rió y ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

Antes de volver a hablar, sintieron un maullido, Aome tembló pero Draco, más rápido, la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Paró en una puerta, sin saber a donde los llevaría la abrió y entraron ambos, cerrando la puerta tras sí lo más rápido posible.

-el salón de encantamientos…no sabía que estábamos por aquí -habló suave Aome.

-estabas totalmente perdida…si no fuera por mí, ya te habrían agarrado, deberías agradecerme-

-gracias…-no lo dijo muy amablemente, no le agradaba cuando el rubio se ponía a alardear de sí mismo.

-no me refería a un "gracias"…-su tono era de insinuación.

Aome frunció el ceño- eres un idiota pervertido, depravado y… ¡estúpido!-enojada fue hacia la puerta-

-yo que tú no saldría…-la morocha suspiró y se fue a sentar por ahí.

-oye, lo siento…empecemos de nuevo -le tendió la mano- Draco Malfoy, un placer…-le sonrió.

La chica miró y luego tomó su mano- Aome Higurashi –el rubio asintió y le beso la mano.

_Así es como hace para conquistar ¿eh? Se hace el bueno y galán… ¡já!_

Pero a pesar de lo que pensó la morocha, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Y tú caes como una idiota…_

El chico soltó su mano y se sentó al lado de ella, pero la Gryffindor se alejó.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo? –sonrió divertido.

-conozco tu reputación Malfoy, todos la conocen-

-mi reputación es una cosa, y como me comporto realmente es otra-

-ya vi como te comportas y sé que por eso mismo ganaste tu reputación-

-según tú ¿cuál es mi reputación?-

-que eres un pervertido…-

Draco sonrió-¿y lo parezco?-

-totalmente- el chico sonrió más- ¿qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿Te gusta que todos piensen eso de ti?-

-me da gracia que aunque sepas eso aún te encante estar aquí conmigo y no quieras irte-

-¿¡QUE?-se levantó furiosa y a las vez sonrojada- ¡cómo puedes ser tan…!-

-¿perceptivo? Eres demasiado obvia cuando me miras…-sonrió divertido al verla sonrojar más.

-olvídalo, no se puede hablar contigo no sé ni porque me quede aquí –fue hacia la puerta de nuevo, pero Draco actuó más rápido y la tomo del brazo para girarla y ponerse bien cerca de ella-

-dime que no te pasa nada...que el corazón no te late desesperadamente, que no te mueres por tener mis labios junto a los tuyos, por sentir mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo, dime que eres la excepción y que no quieres ningún tipo de contacto conmigo- susurro bien cerca de los labios de ella-

-…- _sus ojos son tan profundos y su vos es hipnotizante-_ y-yo…-las palabras no salían de su boca-

Draco sonrió y sin más, la beso agarrándola de la nuca y abrazándola con su otra mano.

_¡Por Merlín! ¿Como deje que hiciera esto? ¡Me deje caer en su red! Y no puedo parar de besarlo… ¿cómo es que es tan enredante? ¡Y ese maldito olor a menta que me embriaga! ¡Y sus labios tan apasionados! ¡Y su mano en mi espalda acariciándome! Es demasiado para mi…_

Las piernas de la chica temblaron, aunque Draco la mantuvo bien agarrada para que no cayera y parecía que no querer separarse tampoco, pero cuando llevó su mano más abajo, a donde la espalda deja de llamarse espalda, la chica se separó y lo abofeteó.

-¡imbécil!- híper roja salió del salón de clases y sin importarle si la veían o no, fue corriendo de nuevo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

_Fue tan hermoso… ¡y él lo arruino! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué! ¡¿Es que simplemente no podía dejarme en paz? ¡Lo odio! Logró que mi primer beso se convirtiera en un mal recuerdo… ahora cada vez que piense en eso, me acordaré de ese idiota pervertido, ¿Qué no podía sólo besarme, sin nada más? Así no hubiera sido tan malo…-_suspiró y entró a la sala común, aún quedaban algunos chicos allí, ella los pasó por alto y subió a su habitación, se sorprendió de no ver a Sango, pero sospechaba que había salido a encontrarse con Miroku, así que no se preocupó, se cambió y se acostó.

_Tal vez no debería enojarme tanto, él es así, yo ya lo sabía…y por alguna razón no deja de gustarme a pensar de eso. Además, es mejor que diera mi primer beso con él, que es guapo, a no darlo nunca ¿no?_

_Si, tal vez fui muy brusca, debería disculparme…_-bostezó y cerró los ojos-_si, mañana me disculparé._

El rubio también había vuelto a su respectiva sala común, aún pensando en la chica y sabiendo que ya tendría otra oportunidad para repetir aquel momento.

-tú y tus salidas nocturnas Malfoy -sonrió Pansy cuando el rubio entró a la sala común.

Draco se sentó al lado de la chica en el sofá de terciopelo verde, frente al fuego.

-necesito un consejo Pansy…-

-¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Tú pidiendo ayuda! –se burló la morocha.

- ja-ja-ja ¿vas a hacerlo o no? –irritado.

-claro, siempre que me necesites ahí estoy, ya lo sabes…a ver, cuéntame que pasa-

-imagina que…quieres que un chico salga contigo, pero él no sale con nadie a menos que se enamore, y tú no quieres nada serio, sólo estar con él, ¿cómo haces?

-¡¿Qui-quieres salir con un chico? Draco ¿¡te volviste gay?-

Draco puso los ojos en blanco- deja de bromear y sólo respóndeme ¿quieres?-

-bueno, yo…mm…pues, si me gustara mucho lo enamoraría, saldría con él y cuando me aburriera lo dejaría-

-o sea, lo usas…-

-usar es una palabra fea –sonrió- pero si, puedes decirlo así-

El Slytherin suspiró- bueno, gracias Pansy voy a dormir…-

-¿dormir? ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo? Estamos solos…-

-no, buenas noches –la abrazó como despedida y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

_¿Tanto esfuerzo para conquistar a una sola mujer? ¿Vale la pena? Es preciosa pero…hay mil que también lo son _–se terminó de poner el piyama y se acostó- _no sé qué pasa, y eso me molesta _–suspiró- _quiero tenerla muerta a mis pies como todas las demás, pero, aunque sé que le gusto me rechazó…creo que es la primera que se separa de un beso mío ¡já! Seguro que se cree muy importante por eso, estúpida Gryffindor… ¡además eso! Es una Gryffindor, ¡tks! No debería gastar mi tiempo en ella…_

_-_si –susurró- mejor no hago nada…-

Al día siguiente…

Draco, Blaise, Pansy y los demás fueron al gran salón como siempre, y al igual que todos los días, Draco habló un poco con ellos al principio y cuando vio que la conversación se volvió trivial dejó de prestar atención y a observar a los de las demás casas.

Y entre la multitud divisó a la morocha con la que había soñado ese día y no pudo ya apartar la vista a otro; se quedó observándola.

Ella estaba con Sango y Shippo, pero esta vez no sólo con ellos, también había a su lado otro chico, castaño, alto, de Hufflepuff; que decía algo, luego todos rieron y el chico abrazó a Aome.

Algo se disparó dentro de Draco, unas intensas ganas de saltar de su mesa e ir a la de Gryffindor a golpear a ese hufflepuffiano y sobre todo, separarlo de la chica.

-Blaise…-

-¿qué pasa Malfoy? –detuvo su charla con otro chico.

-cuando quieres estrangular a alguien, y deseas mucho estar en su lugar…

-estás muerto de celos- terminó el morocho casi riendo.

-¿celos? ¿De quién esta celoso mi Draco? –prácticamente grito Pansy.

-ustedes sí que saben ser disimulados…-susurró Draco mientras Pansy se ponían delante de él para ver a quien veía- yo no estoy…

-¡¿Luna Lovegood? ¡¿La mirabas a ella?-

-¿Qué? No, Pansy, ya basta –la volvió a sentar- no tengo celos, son imaginaciones de Blaise-

_Es obvio que no estoy celoso…es que no me gusta la apariencia de ese sujeto…y la forma en que la mira, y la abraza… ¿¡es que no puede dejar de abrazarla?_

Draco suspiró y se levantó-ahora vuelvo…-salió del gran salón y se dirigió al patio, lleno de nieve, se quedo bajo el techo al lado de una columna, observado la nieve caer.

Al mismo tiempo, escucho abrirse la puerta, y miró, desde atrás de la columna a la dueña de sus pensamientos salir.

-Ahh…aquí está mejor, más tranquilo-apenas escuchó decir a la morocha

-¿hablas sola?-sonrió Draco, tirando por la borda todos sus pensamientos de aquella noche, simplemente no podía evitar seguir sus movimientos y molestarla cuando estaban cerca.

Suspiró- estaba tan tranquilo… ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- _¡bien! Así se hace Aome, hazte la "chica dura"-_se dijo ella misma en su mente.

-¿qué haces aquí afuera? ¿No estabas mejor adentro? calentita con los abrazos de tu novio- sin poder evitar esos celos que negaba.

- ¿novio? ¿Qué novio? ¿Miroku?-

-yo que sé cómo se llama, ese que te abrazaba…-

Sonrió- ¿así que te pasas mirándome todo el tiempo?-

-no, sólo…te miré por casualidad…-

-pues…-fue hacia el rubio, sin saber bien que hacía, y se puso bien cerca, sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros- para tu tranquilidad, Miroku…es el novio de Sango, no el mío…-

-ahh…-ninguno de los dos supo más que decir, y Draco no pudo evitar acercarse más y más, hasta besarla.

La Gryffindor en vez de alejarse, como esperaba Draco, se abrazó a su cuello y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que él se lo estaba dando.

Pero el momento no duró mucho, ya que escucharon la puerta abrirse y se separaron de inmediato para mirar.

-¿Aome? ¿Malfoy? ¿Te está molestando Aome?-Sango los miraba confundida-

Aome se sonrojó- no, está bien Sango, ahora vuelvo…-

-bueno…-la castaña se fue entendiendo que estaba molestando.

Draco miró a Aome luego de que Sango se fuera, y ella a él.

-siento lo del golpe de ayer-contó apenada la Gryffindor.

-no importa, pasa todo el tiempo, lo importante es que tengo un trato para ti…-dijo ahora el Slytherin.

-¿un trato? Te escucho…-

-ya que…es obvio que te encanto –ambos sonrieron- pensé que podía darte el gusto de estar conmigo…-

-oh, será un honor para mí decir que soy "la novia del gran Draco Malfoy"-dijo con sarcasmo para luego sonreír junto con el rubio.

-no, no…yo sé que todas se mueren por presumir que están conmigo –sonrió de nuevo- pero ese no era mi plan…yo pensaba en, ya sabes…estos encuentros así….me gustan…-

-¿hablas de encontrarnos en secreto? O sea… ¿ser amantes? –Se sonrojó- quiero decir…-

Sonrió- yo se que lo quieres pero no me refería a amantes-

-¡no! ¡Yo no quise decir eso! Me refería a una especie de…novios en secreto, o algo así…-

-bien, si, eso es lo que tenía pensado…porque…se nota que no puedes permanecer alejada de mi, entonces…-

-¿no serás tú el que no puede?-

-¿quién me anda persiguiendo?-

-¿quién me anda espiando?-sonrió ella.

-bien, bien…como sea, ¿te parece bien eso?-

-no, se me hace que tú sólo quieres jugar un poco a los besos y cuando te aburras te irás, y encima te da vergüenza de decirlo públicamente, no me gusta…-haciéndose de nuevo la "chica dura" como ella se definió.

-¿qué? ¡No!-

-si, quien sabe cuántas "novias en secreto" tienes…-

-¡no! ¿Porque todos creen que tengo amantes por todos lados? Que tenga chicas locas por mí no significa que yo ando con ellas…-

-¿ni con Pansy?-

-claro que no, ¿pero sabes qué? No necesito que aceptes nada, no pienses que voy a volver a pedirte de rodillas que seas algo mío…-se volteó, pero antes de que se fuera Aome lo agarro del brazo.

-mira, ahora quiero hablar yo Malfoy…-habló suave, para notara que no estaba enojada.

-¿puedes dejar de decirme Malfoy?-

-bueno…-se sonrojó- Draco…tú…me gustas mucho, aunque no te conozca, no se…es…no es por tu físico ni…-

-¿no te gusta mi físico?-

-sí, pero, no es por eso, quiero decir que…no soy como todas esas que andan babeando por ti…-

-lo sé-

-me gustaría, pasar tiempo juntos…hablar, que me cuentes de ti…yo contarte de mi…aunque tal vez eso te aburra…-

-no-

Aome sonrió- bueno, ese tipo de cosas…que me hagas saber que tu verdadera personalidad no es como la de tu fama-

-si-

-¿te parece?-

-claro- sonrió amablemente igual que Aome.

La morocha abrazó a Draco, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón, mientras el rubio la envolvía en sus brazos también.

-pero que todo quede en secreto…-susurró el príncipe de las serpientes.

-¿tienes vergüenza de mí?-

-no, pero…es complicado, hazme ese favor…-

-si, como quieras, no importa-

Siguieron abrazados por un largo rato y luego cada uno volvió con sus amigos.

Pasaron los días y los dos chicos siguieron viéndose a escondidas…hasta que por fin llego la navidad.

-gracias por quedarte Draco, siempre me aburro mucho en navidad, Sango, Shippo y los demás siempre van a visitar a su familia y…-

-¿por qué no vas tú a visitar a tu madre?-

-es lo mismo, mi madre está con mucho trabajo y encima tiene que cuidar a mi hermano…no quiero molestarla-

-bueno, tengo un regalo para ti…ven-la agarró de la mano y buscaron un lugar donde estar solos y allí saco un regalo pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

Ella sonrió- gracias Draco...-rompió el papel de regalo y observó, era un pequeño prendedor con dos mariposas doradas- ¡es hermoso! –Abrazó al rubio y le beso la mejilla- en serio, gracias…

-feliz navidad Aome –sonrío el también.

Ella se lo colocó en su camisa- ahora tu regalo –sonrió y le dio una pequeña caja- feliz navidad Draco-

El rubio abrió su regalo, era un anillo plateado y verde, también sonrió y se lo puso en el dedo mayor de la mano izquierda- gracias Aome –se acercó y le dio un beso corto.

-te quiero Draco, me encanta estar contigo-

El sonrió –también a mi-

-¿te gusta pasar tiempo contigo? –sonrío divertida

-sí, mucho –miró su anillo- y contigo…-

-mira cómo has cambiado en tan poco tiempo –rió.

-tú me cambiaste, eres genial, lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi y no es por ser romántico ni cursi, de verdad sentí que tú serias alguien importante- ella sonrió, con algunas lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos y lo abrazó.

Y así, pasaron los restantes meses del año, Lupin se fue, y el año terminó, ellos siguieron igual…incluso me enteré que al año siguiente siguieron viéndose, luego lamentablemente no se qué pasó entre ambos, tendrán que imaginar lo que sucedió luego, e idear el final de esta linda historia entre estos dos magos tan distintos.

Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño recuerdo mío, fue muy lindo para mi haberlo vivido con ellos y quería contárselos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, y ya que están, tómense otros 5 minutitos para dejar su opinión, un beso grandes para todos.


End file.
